


Soda Pop With a Klingon on Top

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Counseling, Drabble, F/M, Holodeck, Horny Teenagers, Wordcount: 100, playdate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Deanna has a date with Wesley





	Soda Pop With a Klingon on Top

What were they thinking, putting Holodecks on starships with teenages. 

It started innocently enough: a pleasant walk with Wesley through a virtual simulation of a sunny Earth rosegarden, a stop into a cheerful 20th-century-style diner, a chocolate shake and a soda-pop over a discussion of his recent mental health. It was fine, I suppose. 

But I must say I preferred the section of our consultation in which Wesley programmed a monstrously well-equipped Klingon to fuck me in the ass on my hands and knees while he unzipped the pants of his cadet uniform and masturbated in front of my face.


End file.
